shsfandomcom-20200215-history
French Kiss Paris, Part 2
French Kiss Paris, Part 2 is the fifth episode of the sixth season of the New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode focuses on Zoe's first days in the city of Paris, France. The episode was released on July 31, 2011. Synopsis When Zoe first arrives in France, she's heartbroken over leaving Howard...But, will a new guy help her forget about him? Plot The episode begins in France with Zoe, who is visibly upset about her departure from Centerscore. She looks around Howard and Sam's pages and finds a picture of Howard and Jessica talking and a photo of Sam with the swim team at a sleepover, leading her to believe her and Howard are over and that Sam does not miss her. Just then, Sam calls, but Zoe refuses to answer, upset about the photos. Realizing that looking at photos of her time at Centerscore will only make her miss her time there even more, Zoe decides to start over. At her new school, Zoe sees near the entrance multiple girls, but one, surrounding another student. The student apart, revealed to be Lady Angelica, greets Zoe warmly. Angelica explains that all of the girls are surrounding the new, attractive, Italian student, Matteo Lombardi, whom Zoe instantly develops a crush on. During her first class, Matteo sits next to Zoe. Matteo picks up a photo of Zoe and Howard, which falls out of her notebook. Discussing Howard, Matteo reveals that he too is missing his girlfriend, Adrianna. Zoe and Matteo become partners for their first class assignment and slowly becomes more and more attracted to him. Days later, Zoe spots Matteo on the soccer field, visibly upset by the soccer field being painted with 'ugly' lines, revealing that the soccer field would be renovated to become a football field and that Adrianna was displeased to hear about all of the female attention Matteo was receiving, learning from an online fan-club for Matteo. While discussing honesty and secrets, Matteo admits that Zoe is beautiful, but also acknowledges the nonexistent idea of them going out, as they were both in relationships. Zoe is confused by this, as she believed that her and Howard were broken up, but chooses not to tell Matteo this. Through the course of the days, Matteo brings Zoe sight-seeing to attractions, such as the Louvre, the Palace of Versailles and the opera house. While touring the Botanical Gardens, Zoe admits to Matteo that she and Howard are not in an exclusive relationship. Matteo peculiarly finds this unpleasant and leaves a confused Zoe alone in the gardens. The next day Matteo explains why he left so suddenly. Spending more and more days with Zoe, Adrianna and Matteo's topic of conversation somehow always ended up to be about Zoe. While this angered Adrianna, Matteo found this okay, aware of that no romantic feelings could circulate, as long as they were both in a relationship. Upon learning that Zoe was not in a relationship, Matteo felt that he could not trust himself around Zoe, which Zoe mutually agrees to. Matteo texts Zoe to meet him at the football field. There, Matteo tells Zoe that he and Adrianna broke up and confesses that he likes her. The two share a kiss, neither pulling away, just as Howard's voice echoes across the field. Bonus Scene Meanwhile, at Centerscore, Colt approaches Sam's house. Aunt Cathy is instantly irritated by his presence, aware that Colt hurted her. Colt gives Aunt Cathy the note, asking her to make sure Sam reads it. Afraid that the note may have more information, which would upset Sam, she tosses it in the fire. Characters *Zoe Davis *Zoe's mother *Lady Angelica *Matteo Lombardi *French teacher *Howard DeGeest *Colt Warren (bonus scene) *Cathy Davis (bonus scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:The New Girl